


Meme War

by bearlywrite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur is a little shit, Crack, DONT WORRY THO, M/M, alfred hates his life, alfred will get his revenge, kermit memes, meme war, spongebob meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlywrite/pseuds/bearlywrite
Summary: Arthur was quite taken with how well he related to that Kermit meme he saw everywhere, so what else could he do other than send it to his boyfriend every chance he got?





	Meme War

 

“Hey, Alfred,” Arthur said with a smirk, leaning in close to his boyfriend. “look what I found.”

Arthur stuck his phone in Alfred’s face with a grin, showing off yet another Kermit meme he’d found. Alfred sighed, internally cursing himself for ever showing his boyfriend that damned meme. It followed him everywhere. He saw it online every day and now his boyfriend was constantly sending him different pictures of the frog sipping tea instead of yelling at him in the adorable way that he used to.

Yes, Alfred missed the days when Arthur would curse him out, with his face turning a soft shade of red in anger. He missed the days when Arthur would lecture him over their text conversation, and the way he’d point out every little mistake in Alfred’s messages.

Now all he got was a picture or gif of that damned Muppet sipping tea.

He was ready to  _Kermit suicide._

Ha, he’d have to remember that one.

After hearing no response from his boyfriend, Arthur pulled away the phone with a small frown.

“Love, what’s wrong?”

Alfred sighed. He knew how much Arthur liked that damn meme, even though he’d never come out and admitted to it. Admittedly, he’d only shown Arthur the meme because of how often Arthur would take to sipping his tea in a vaguely sassy way and he’d thought his boyfriend would roll his eyes and make a crass comment about him being a git or something, but instead the man  _laughed._  A real and genuine laugh and had said ‘yeah, that seems about right’ and the two had actually spent some time looking up more of the iconic memes, laughing together.

Eventually Arthur ventured past the original and iconic picture of the frog sipping tea and began sending him other Kermit memes, like the dark Kermit, Kermit with a bottle of bleach (which he always sent whenever Alfred told him he was bringing home McDonald’s- even though he knew the brit loved fast food), and Kermit sitting on the shower floor with his legs tucked to his chest.

It’d been funny the first few days, but now he honestly could not stand to see another Kermit meme.

_This has to stop._

“Artie…” Alfred began, looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes. Arthur paused, his confusion evident. “I love Kermit memes as much as the next guy, but babe, you send them  _all the time_.”

Arthur stared at him for a moment before his face broke out in a huge grin and the man started giggling to himself. Alfred stared at his boyfriend in shock.

Arthur’s giggles died down, the man’s phone was discarded at his side and he was clutching a hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. The smile was still plastered onto his face.

“I’m sorry love,” Arthur reached out to grab Alfred’s hand. “they’re just the best reactions pictures to all the ridiculous things you send to me.” He smiled. “Besides, I started doing it more often to annoy you.”

Alfred gaped at his boyfriend who now had a devious smirk on his face.

“I had to make up for all the Spongebob mocking memes you sent me.”

Alfred sat and stared at his boyfriend, his smirk growing the longer he was silent.

“You mean to tell me this was  _revenge_ for all the hilarious Spongebob memes I sent?” Alfred asked incredulously.

“Yup.”

“No way.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yes, you git.”

Alfred shook his head in disbelief at his boyfriend.

How could he do that to him? The Spongebob meme was hilarious! It worked perfectly when he was mocking England, which he did quite often. Seeing Arthur get mad was just too adorable.

An idea struck Alfred, and a devious smirk found its way to his lips. Arthur stared at him in slight horror, not knowing what his boyfriend was planning.

If Arthur wanted a meme war, he’d get a meme war.

Alfred chuckled to himself, grabbing his own phone to begin the search, Arthur watching on nervously.

_Oh, it was on._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.   
> Feel free to follow me @thequietgamer on tumblr!


End file.
